1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used for storing and sorting laundry prior to washing.
2. Background of the Invention
Companies and inventers alike have been trying to make a device that would be both attractive and functional which could be used in a variety of places in the home or wherever dirty laundry is gathered. But in the past they have been either pretty or practical.
Currently some of the problems with prior art is the compartment size is limited or designed for one load of laundry. This prior art also doesn't allow for controlling the amount of laundry to be unloaded for washing. Today's modern machines come in different washing capacities and multiple washing load options. Also this prior art has a lower door that could come in contact with the washing machine door on top loading machines.
Another prior art made of netting which is inexpensive and ventilates, but creates a possible risk of buttons and clasps snagging on the netting. This can possibly cause damage to clothes and can be frustrating. I believe no amount of ventilation will help clothes dry, if piled one on top of another wet, as this happens in most households. It will just let the smell of the soiled laundry out. Doing smaller loads sooner will help eliminate this. This prior art has no means to keep the laundry from falling out the front when fully loaded in its above ground version.
Another prior art has elongated door stops that also could risk buttons and clasps snagging on them. This prior art also doesn't eliminate the bending over to put laundry in the washer which other prior art does. Prior art, though somewhat effective in its particular function, isn't very attractive and versatile as well as being functional. Today's consumer, I believe wants both.